Peggy Carter (Panem)
Peggy Carter is a Mentor from District 10. Years after her games, Bucky Barnes approached her to work for District 13, and she has spied on the Capitol for them since then. Before the 75th Games (Discussion of bidding below.) Her family was loving but poor, meaning she had to work from a young age and develop a sharp, independent mind for finance and practicality. She quickly developed into a strong young woman who never had enough to eat but nonetheless made her family proud. When she was young, she came across two trouble-making boys by the names of Bucky and Steve, who she became fast friends with. Life was hard since Steve would get sick often and Bucky had three sisters to take care of, but Peggy helped her friends where she could and they helped her in turn. The help was always appreciated. There were times when starvation threatened to kill her or her family, but between the three of them, they had always been able to scrape up a little extra food to help them through, and similarly Peggy and Bucky were always able to somehow find a little bit of medicine for Steve when he needed it. Through each instance of supporting one or the other, Peggy’s loyalty to the boys was cemented in a way only a child’s could be. Unfortunately, due to poverty, Peggy had to put her name into the drawing for the Hunger Games more than once every year. It came to bite her in the ass the year she turned fifteen, and her name was drawn. She was allowed to say goodbye to her parents and to Steve and Bucky. She made her promises that she would do her best to come back to them, but she did it expecting that she would never see District 10 again. Peggy’s arena was modeled after a very old war only remembered by Capitol historians: World War I. There were big, barren fields with pipes running underground that would let out sudden blasts of gas, the effects of which would range from vomiting to melting flesh. There were also motion sensors on the field which activated some of the many machine guns that were rigged along the edges of the fields, which could mow down a tribute in moments. The only safe spaces from these guns were around the Cornucopia and within one of the trenches. The trenches were deep and created a network all throughout the arena. They were safe from the guns and had less frequent instances of gassing, but they weren’t without their dangers. They were overrun by big rat mutts that liked to strip the flesh from bone and spread disease with their venom. There was no naturally growing food and all the water was filthy, but throughout the trenches and the no-man zones, there were human bodies. These bodies were modeled after dead tributes of games past, and they would be dressed in warm clothes and have rations of food and water on them, but moving the bodies carried risks of cracking open the bones, which would release a swarm of man-eating fly mutts who were growing inside the marrow. Peggy survived by stripping the bodies she found. She accidentally cracked the arms open of the first body and released the flies, which gave her big open sores on her body before she ran through gas to kill them. She was successful, but the gas made her violently ill and she dehydrated herself from vomiting. Luckily, the gas killed any bacteria in her sores as well, so while they didn’t heal well, they didn’t get infected. Afterwards, she was far more careful and was able to strip bodies without cracking the bones. She supplemented her diet by killing and butchering the rat mutts, which were surprisingly edible raw. She became a force to be reckoned with when she stole a butcher knife from a tribute killed by mutts, and she used the knife to kill enemies and butcher rats, which kept her going long enough. She decided that in order to survive, she had to destroy the ample Career food supply in the Cornucopia. She waited until it was dark and dug from the closest trench to the Cornucopia and found the pipes that carried the gas beneath it. Then she found the nearest machine gun, crawled on her belly to avoid tripping the motion sensors, and tampered with its pole until it could no longer hold the gun upright. She balanced the gun on her shoulder and pointed it at the exposed pipes beneath the Cornucopia and tripped the motion sensor. In this process, she released all the gas that ran beneath the Cornucopia, enough that caused the metal horn itself to begin dissolving. Career skin melted like candle wax and they threw themselves into the trenches where mutts devoured their convulsing bodies. This shorted the system of pipes, so there were no longer bursts of gas anywhere but around the Cornucopia, and the Gamemakers decided that the games needed more excitement. Old-fashioned planes flew through the arena and dropped shrapnel bombs near the remaining tributes. This took out everyone but Peggy and one other person, who happened to be a Career that survived her attack on the Cornucopia (though not without a half-melted face). They fought and disarmed each other. When Peggy tried to run away, since her opponent was older, bigger, and healthier than she was, the Career grabbed a wire and pulled it around Peggy’s neck as a garrote. The wire was sharp enough to almost cut all the way into Peggy’s throat (and has left a lasting scar), and in desperation, she grabbed the Career’s sword from the ground and stabbed it through her own stomach; once the sword had completely impaled her, it went through her attacker’s stomach too until they were both pinned together and completely impaled. The Career dropped the wire and struggled at first, attempting to break Peggy’s neck instead, but every movement made the sword move inside of them both so any movement quickly ceased. The struggles had already done their damage and shredded the Career’s insides, and Peggy just waited until he was dead while she herself was dying at a slower pace. The idea of a victor winning by stabbing herself with a sword became sensationalized in Capitol media, and it earned Peggy many admirers and attention, none of which she actually wanted. After the arena, her stylists scrubbed her body clean of any scars she had earned save the scars she got from the garrote and the fateful impaling, which she now tries to hide but are nonetheless subjects of sensation in the media. When she came back from her games, she was a different person. She became far less open about how she felt about things and avoided speaking to people, but as a small ‘fuck you’ to the Capitol, she opened her new house up for dinner parties regularly to feed the starving masses of District 10, though she rarely attended her own parties. Her trauma made her sleepless and pinned her down with a persistent feeling of powerlessness, which she struggled to cope with by learning how to fight in her basement, claiming it was just the hobby she was picking up as a Victor instead of her only method of coping with the sense that she had no control over her life. After the Capitol began auctioning off her body, her training increased tenfold, to the point where she was destroying herself with ceaseless exercise. Despite having no means of truly understanding what she was going through, Bucky and Steve still did their best to help her. She had occasional moments where she lashed out, but her most common reaction was withdrawing from them, which they did not tolerate. After nearly two years, she had begun to heal and was tentatively reconnecting with old friends and trying to insert herself back into normal life. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when Steve was drawn in the Reaping, and Bucky volunteered in his place. Being a Victor, Peggy was the mentor for the female tribute of District 10. Unfortunately, despite Peggy’s best efforts, the girl was just too young to stand against anyone else and was killed in the Cornucopia. Peggy and Steve both supported one another and did their best to help Bucky in his arena the way Peggy was helped in hers. Unfortunately, after Bucky’s victory, Bucky said the wrong thing to the wrong people and Steve was taken away for it. Before Peggy had a chance to process that, Bucky started a fight, was taken to prison, and reportedly killed himself. Not too long after, Peggy’s parents died of illness. In a two-month period, she lost all the people who still loved and supported her. Peggy stopped opening her doors to anyone. She left any excess food on her doorstep for clever children to grab instead. Instead of allowing her grief to break her, she made it harden and hone her to a fine point and she resolved to survive long enough to avenge herself and the people she loved. She played along with the Capitol’s game, making herself the perfect Victor, just so she could ingratiate herself, help the Tributes she had to mentor, and position herself well for her eventual revenge. The opportunity came three years ago when Bucky, who was supposed to be dead, contacted her about being an agent for District 13 and the rebellion. Predictably, she had very mixed feelings about his being alive, ranging from intense joy to intense rage, but she ultimately agreed and has been a loyal agent for the rebellion ever since. She gets her information primarily through complying with the bidding process, as she is still considered young and desirable and she has developed her ability to extract as much information from her clients as possible. She doesn’t restrict herself to people who bid on her, however, and actively uses sex to get close to anyone who she believes might let their guard down and tell her something important. During the Games HERE Abilities *HERE Miscellaneous *Token: A note from Bucky and Steve that says "Give em hell, Peg." *If she was scored for the Arena now she would most likely be a 9 or 10. *She is known for always wearing a scarf to cover the scars around her neck except in cases of sparring or working with heavy machinery. *At the time of her games, Jason Compson was the Escort of District 10. Despite no longer working together as mentor and Escort, the two still enjoy a close relationship. Category:District 10 Category:Past Victors Category:Mentors